accept me again
by keveddlover
Summary: CUT SHORT! Kevin and Edd came out as a couple and everyone is ok with it, other than his best friends, the two that have always been by his side. How can Edd prove he is still the same to them if they wont even talk to him? Mabye he'll just forget about them. I mean, who needs them? Hes got Kevin! Warning for mention of rape, violence, dirty actions, language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer thingy: I dont own Ed Edd N Eddy, or Nat Goldberg, never have, never will. If I did it wouldnt be a kids show! This is just the first chapter, nothing serious. just an intro realy. Im not shure where im heading with this so any ideas are warmly welcomed! So ya, enjoy C:**

*Lunch*

"Nathan, please refrain from placing your hands on my butt." I asked as I inched closer to Kevin. "Come on D, ya know youd rather be with a real man like me than plain old Kevin!" -thwack- "KEV! I was kidding! Damn dude you dont need to hit me!" This is a normal everyday thing now. I, Edd, the school nerd, sit at the jocks table. Kevin and I came out last month and to are surprise everyone was ok with it within a week. Well, all except Eddy. And of course Ed stuck around Eddy. So I am extremely grateful I was excepted so easily, even if most of them were perverts. "Nat, ill kick your fucking teath in if you keep it up!" I sighed. "Kevin, language." He turns to me and bits my lip and I feeel my face flush. "Ohhh Double D! PDA! MY TURN!" Nat screams. "NATHAN!"

*AFTER PRACTICE*

"So captain? How did you end up with Edd?" I laughed at this and began to strip. "There was a problem with his plumbing and every faucet in his house was going off at once, even his toilet. He came over banging on my door, freaking out, crying, sopping wet beging me for help. And yall know thats what my dad does so of course I know how to fix it. Came over there, loosened three pipes, problem solved!" I shoved all my clothes in my locker and threw my towel over my sholder. "Wait so how did that have anything to do with yalls coming together? " Jackson asked. "Coming together? bro you make it so much more gay!" Anthony laughed. "Look, I know most of yall aint gay so picture this. Cute tiny girl thats caught your eye before but you though nothing of and then shes got her clothes clinging to her body and you can see everything. And insted of her normaly clothes, its just her underwear..." I could see some of the guys turn away, obviously hiding 'somthing'. "Ok, I want to here the rest of this, honestly, come on! What happend next!" Chris yelled from the shower stall next to mine. So I started the shower and gave in to it.

"Nothing but his hat, glasses, boxers, and oversized t-shirt. I turned to face him but he was bent over with that fat ass of his in the air, trying to hard to clean up the bathroom. I said everything was going to be ok now and it shouldnt leak. He looked up at me, still crying and said thank you for helping me. I cupped his chin and made him look at me. When I wiped away his tears and told him to stop crying cause hes not a baby, he blushed. Not all over, just the tip of his nose! I couldnt help it. I leaned in and kissed him. He froze up but slowly grabbed my shirt as I pulled him agenst my chest. He freaked and said i was going to ruin my clothes. So I bit his neck and told him to get out of his and it wouldnt be a problem. And thats all im going to tell yall!

it was quite for a while and I started to get a bit worried that I grossed them out. "Damn dude. Little dork is lucky!" "Damn it Nat really!" the entire locker room busted into fits of laughter. "Oh come the fuck on cap! You already know there are plenty of guys and girls that would love to be in that position! Not to mention the ones in this room! Little nerd is the envy of the school!" I came out the shower and smaked Nats head. "Umm, why am I the envy of the scho- EEEKK!" I look over just in time to see Jackson paddling his ass cheaks. "Cause you be skrewing the captain of the football team!" "Jackson!" But before I could do anything, he was gone. "Hay babe, let me get dressed 'n we'll leave." He noaded and sat down on the bench. Haha, hes short enough to still kick his legs! God hes cute! "Sup baby? So you thought about what I said at lunch?" Damn it Nat...

"Yes Nathan I did, and while the offer is nice your are incredibly wrong." I turn around and watch as I pull my shoes on. "What daya meen babe?" Edd smiles big and stand up. "Well while you may be attractive and getting a scholarship for your atletic abilities, you have no other characteristics of a 'real man'." he air quotes real man. "Kevin, however, does. He is passing his classes, holds down a job, is a handy man, and is not a pervert at inappropriate times. So technically, I am daiting a 'real man'." I cant help but throw my arms around him and kiss his neck. "Well I never!" Nat begins with a serious tone. He starts laughing and links an arm around Edds neck. "Im never going to stop trying! Ill see you at Kevins house later lover!"

as we walk to my BMW HP2 Sport where talking about what to do this weekend. "Well Nazz is talking about having a party and Rolf is suggesting we take a trip out of town and see where we wana stay for spring break." I take his boook bag and shove my jersey into it. "Kevin, thats unsanitary. And you know I dont like partys that much. Spring break is not for another two weeks so I dont understand exactly why he would like to go this week." "Well dork, he wants to be prepared and it will be busy where were going. We need to make reservations." He clings to me as I rev my bike. "Where exactly are we going?" I laugh and take off.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a review! Thank you AriRunner9523 for being my first reviewer! :3 I'll try to update once a day! Disclaimer: I still dont own anything, the only object I gain is smiles!**

***Kevins living room***

"Hey Edd, have you talked to the other dorks lately?" Edd frowned. "No, ive even talked to my parents more this week than them." Kevin pulled him flush against his chest. "Im sorry baby. Is there anything I can do?" "nu uh, I dont believe so. Ive texted, called, sat on there porches while your at practice. Nothing will change." Edd flips over so hes laying on Kevin. "Sory to ask, im just worried about you. I heard that there coming with us to are spring break destination." Edd looked up and smiled. "Where are we going! Come on tell me!" Kevin smiled slightly, figuring Edd what trying to change the subject. "Well its a verry popular spring break vacation spot. Its on the beach. Theres a gay bar there. An island that has sea shells. Can you figure it out?" By now Edd was even more confused. "Ok here. Its in Florida, the up part of it. There a Ripleys believe it or not there. Wonder works. Anything?"

Edd was quite for a moment, looking deep in thought. He suddenly jerked up. "PANAMA CITY!?" Kevin noaded. "Yes sir, my little gap toothed penguin!" Edd looked down and kissed him softly. "Theres a special place im goinng to take you there. And ive allready made reservations. It will be on are 6 month anniversary." Edd was showing his gap again. "Realy?" "Of course penguin!" "Why do you keep callig me that...?" Kevins face was littered in a shit eating grin. "You should see yourself walk after I take that ass of yours to bed!" Bright red. "KEVIN! SO INAPPROPRIATE!"

***Eddys room***

"Look Lumpy, I told you why we wont talk to him. Do you not rember everything Kevin did to us? All the comic books he destroyed? Hes bad news and Edd give more shits about him than us! He picked a bully over you!" Eddy shouted. Eds eyes were tearful as he played with his jacket sleeve. "But Eddy, hes a friend." Eddy threw his cup of milk at his door. "No Hes Not Ed! Im all you got now! He hates you! Just as much as he hates being dirty! Hes a backstabbing cunt! DONT YOU DARE TALK TO HIM!" Eddy was now pacing around the room. "Bu-But Eddy. I m-miss him!" Ed said softly threw the tears. Eddy had been yelling for nearly an hour now and it was to much for him to take.

"Look Ed... Look at yourself. Your a crying mess because of Double D. He hurt you this bad... Neither one of us deserve this. I want you to stay away cause I dont want to see you hurt any more that you already are, ok?" Eddy sounded like he was being honest for once. Not pissed, not upset. Just truthful. "Ok. You wont hurt me right Eddy?" Eddy sat down by his large friend. "No Ed, no I wont." They stayed like that for a while till the clock struck 8. Eddy was leaning on Eds sholder as they sat in the silence. "Hey Ed? Lets figure out how to break them up... Lets go to Nazzs party."

***Nazz party***

"I didnt think youd show up Kev. Where is D?" I look around a bit. "Well he was with me... Crap. Is Nat here yet?" she noaded. " Ok, well he probably has him." I start to walk away but she started following me. Its been this way since she noticed me spending alot of time at Edds house. From not giving me the time of day to trying to be my best friend. "Wait you sound relieved that he might be with him. I thought you hated him?" I sighed. This is going to piss her off. "Why would I hate my best friend? " she laughed at this. "No Kev, not me! Nathan!" I nodded. "Ya, my best friend. Nathan." She jerked my arm and looked at me dead face. "Kevin. What happened to us?"

"Nazz, dont do this." She stomps her foot. "Kevin your supose to be with me not a guy, much less a dork! What does he have that I dont!? Its not like you could ever care about him anyways, stop wasting your time! " I jerk my arm away from her. "Well the one obvious thing is im actuly happy. I can be a goof and not wory about the way he takes it because he knows I wont hurt him. I even care enough about him that im trying to figure out how to get him back together with his friends, who I have problems with!" By now theres a bit of a croud and he music has died down quite a bit. But fuck it, if she wants to fight, ill finish it.

"Not only that, where do you get off acting like the victim in this? I was your play thing for years. I chased you around thinking you and I were ment to be. But now you have the guts to call your self my best friend and laugh when I tell you its Nat? Nazz thats low." Im looking down at her and shes steaming. "You bitch at him all the time! How is HE your best friend!? Ive always been there for you!" by now its dead quite. "Oh realy, always? Fuck you for one. Two, dont change the subject. But just so you know, yes Nat. Hes happy for me. He fucks with us not to be an ass, but because he knows he can and it doesn't have any alternative motivate behind it! Your up my ass all the time now cause you now realize what you missed out on and im glad you did miss it. Now im happy. And that dork, is more attractive than you ever could hope to be! Get over yourself! Im in love with him! I thought I loved you, no. What I have now is love."

"Kevin your a jerk!" She starts to walk away. "Not realy! Cause even though you had multiple boyfriend, I was happy for you! Your a selfish bitch!" next thing I know im in my back yard. Fuck dude, good day fucked up buy her again! Always there for you my ass. You couldnt even put me first when my mom died. selfish whore! Fuckig wast of time... "Kevin? Yo dude can we come back there?" I sigh "Im in a bad mood dude." I wait for them to go away then feel tiny hands on my waist. "I love you to Kevin." I pull him to the front of me and sit with him in my lap. "Thats not the way I planed to tell you." He holds my face. "I want you to be happy ok, all the football and baseball team left and are waiting for the ok to come back here. Nathan said he had to handle somthing." I look into his eyes and slowly let a smile take over my face. "Come on back guys! And baby I hope your ready for a jock party."


	3. Chapter 3

*** Just to explain, there is a reason I made Nazz a bitch, youll see eventually. I think this should be about a 35-50 page story, I still dont have everything settled. Anyways theres a touch of Rev!Edd but not much and this has some fulf and smut in it, just skip over the last part and dont gets your panties in a bunch! And I still dont own any of this!***

Now there are two parties in the cul de sac. Nazzs and Kevins houses were bumpin completely different toons. Nazz, some pop gaga somthing. Kevin, a mixture of rock and rap. Nazz now had none of the cute guys and it was starting to kill her party. Kevins house, however, was getting more and more filled. Naked people in the pool, Rolf cooking on the grill, some horror movie on the tv, and somewhere along the way a keg was brought in. Upstairs was deemed off limits. Kevin realy didnt want anyone skrewing in his room or his dads. Edd was was walking around with a trash bag, trying so hard to not let a mess happen. Kevin was making his way through the crowd, mood lifted with the new atmosphere, trying to get to Rolf. Anthony suddenly grabbed his hand and shoved a solo cup in it. "You good now man! Drink the stress away!" Kevin laughed and noaded as he took a swig of the burning liquid. "Thanks man. Yo Rolf!"

Rolf said nothing, just waved him over. "Hey dude, so do you have any idea why everyone came over here?" Rolf was still silent. He turned to his right and waved a girl over. Mandy or somthing like that. He placed the burger on her plate and waved her off. After throwing on more meet he came over to Kevin and slapped his back. "Kevin boy, Nana said never let your meet burn of your livestock will be punished!" well that explains the silence. "But yes, After you left Nathan yelled some bad things and told everyone to come over to your place. Then Jackson had Double Edd boy in his arms and was walking to the door. Rolf wants to know if your ok." Kevin noaded. "Ya im good. Id be better if Edd would relax instead of trying to keep my house clean."

By now Edd had made his way into the back yard and couldnt keep the blush off his face or stop starring. What seemed like the entire baseball team was naked or in just boxers in the pool. "You like what ya seeing dork?" Edd spun around and nocked Jacksons cup over himself. "Fuc-Jackson! What are you doing!?" He was so embarrassed! "I should ask you the same thing! Ive been watching you stand there for three whole minutes and Kevin is over on the other side of the yard, not even in the pool." As the weight of an arm was put on his shoulders, Edd scanned over the pointed out area and shure enough Kevin was talking with Rolf. "Come on, lets go say hi to the guys."

Jackson made Edd nervous. His jokes wore more intimidating sounding than Nathans. He couldn't tell when he was kidding or not. He was much bigger than kevin and the only reason he wasnt captain was because his grades were not somthing anyone could depend on. Kevin said he was harmless but still, to have someone like him around Edd made him feel more week than he ever had. So in every case where Jackson was involved, he'd stay closer to Nathan or Kevin. But now, they wernt here so he just went with it. "W-What do you mean lets see them, I see them right here?" "Aww, wheres them big words dork? And were getting in." Ede looked at Kevin for help but there was no way to get his attention. "Ill just put my legs in." Edd looked up hopefully at Jackson, but there was just a mischievous grin on his face. "No, you can swim with me! I wont let anything happen! None of the perverts will touch ya!"

Edd stoped and looked at his feet. "Jackson, please dont make me get in..." He got face level with the nerd and asked why. "I just. Please dont pick on me." Jackson noaded. "I cant swim what so ever. Im even afraid of my bathtub. Dont make a fool of me please." He was fully prepared for the laughter but nothing could prepare him for being picked up and pulled onto his chest. Out of reflex, he held on tight but started to complain. "AWW COME ON DORKY! I JUST WANA GET TO KNOW YA!"

"JACKSON PUT ME DOWN, I DO NOT APPRECIATE THIS IN THE SLIGHTEST!" This caught the attention of Kevin, finally, and Jackson put a finger to his lips he motioned for him to get in the water. "Awww come on Edd dont be that way!" The water was up to Edds butt now. If Jackson didnt believe he was afraid, he did now. His arms and legs felt like they were digging into him. As Kevin swam closer, Jackson walked farther into the water. Edd was shacking by the time water reach his shoulder blades. "Hey dork. Calm down, and let go. No one notices and Kevin wants you." Without letting up the tight hold he had, he looked back and realized Kevin was almost agenst his back. "Come on Edd, dont let this pig take you from me!" He wanted Kevin, he truly did! He just couldnt let go.

After a bit of a struggle, and an appoligy form Jackson, Edd was securely in the same position on Kevin. "Your afraid of the water?" Nothing was said, just a squeeze. "Dont worry baby I wont let go, lets juat go sit in the shallow end ok? You can sit on my lap and theres no one in that end ok?" this time Kevin felt a nod.

***After the party***

"Why didnt you tell me you were afraid of the water?" "Kevin, I already got bullied because of my small stature, intelligence, and my sexuality. The last thing I wanted was for the swim team to start picking on me, or even worse throw me into the water. If it wasn't for you wanting to come out, I would still come home covered in bruises everyday." Edds murdered while cuddling a pillow. Kevin had known about the bullying, hed seen the marks himself. The swim team didnt pick on him though, he never understood why, but he never saw any of them around him. "But the swim team doesn't even talk to you." Edd sighed. "No Kevin, they leave me alone because it it wasnt for me, most of them wouldnt be passing. When I first started there, they had pulled me into the locker room after school and beet me then told me it wouldnt happen again if I helped there grades improve enough to stay on the team. They all passed there classes last year so they left me alone this year. Kevin look, im fine now. It has no purpose whether or not I can or can't swim. Jackson put me in an uncomfortable position but im ok, so please let it go."

It was quiet for a while, an awkward silence. Kevin couldnt fully understand what he just learned. All he knew was his dork was uncomfortable. "Fine, ill let it slide for now, but I do want to talk to you about it eventually. So how bout we compromise." Edd lifted his face to gaze at Kevin who had on a smirk. "Since I am being so generous today and letting something that makes me mad go!" He paused for dramatic effect. "Me and you bou-" "You and I Kevin. " "Same shit. We both smell like chlorinene so you will come take a bath with me!" Edds face lit up like a cherry! "Kevin thats so inappropriate!" Kevin grabbed Edds chin and pulled his face close. "If its so bad the why are you smiling so big?" Edd stuttered for a moment then sighed. He stood and made his way to the door. "Well, come on then." Keving jumped up and clung to Edd "YAY!

***Bathroom***

"Kevin, do I realy have to do this? A shower is perfectly acceptable." Kevin picked him up bridal style in all his naked glory and stepped into the bathtub. "Yes it is! Think a little." he sat down and layed Edd on him. "Look, im under you so if anything did happen, youd be ok. And this is comfortable! We lay in bed all the time but look at us! This is cute!" Edd smiled a tiny bit as he played with the tiny bits of red hair on Kevins chest. "Hey Kev? Why are you so different around me than anyone else?" Kevin smirked. "Ill tell you if you get in the pool with me after school before we leave tomorrow." Edd noaded an ok. "your allways there. That simple. Even though you were the one hurt, you were more worried about me. When the eds started ignoring you, you picked me over them. When im late or break a date, you dont freak out or get upset or even ask why, you trust me. You know im scaired to tell my dad about us so you dont even talk to me when hes home, you only text me. You were perfectly ok watching all the girls fawn over me before we came out and when I asked if you were annoyed by it you said no because you knew I was yours. Your there for me all the time so I can always be comfortable around you. That ancer your question dork?"

***Last chance to go away!***

Edd pushed his way onto Kevins lips. Kevin sat up and pulled Edd into his lap. He pulled away from the warmth of his lips and whispered "Edd, let me make water more appealing to you." Without waiting for an ancer, he slid his toung from his neck to his ear. Slowly he bit all around it and blew lightly on it. "K-kevin!" He kissed his jaw line, bitting every now and then. He slid his hands down and rested on the small of Edds back. "Ohh! Ah, Kev!" Edd cryed when he felt two fingers invade him. "See, water can make alot of things more easy." Kevin continued his finger movement as he began to kiss Edd again. Edd was loosing what little he had left of his self control. He would never admit it but he could be quite the needy whore when it came to this. "Kevin, uhh, please hurry up!"

Kevin smirked and pulled away completely. He put his arms on the edges of the tub. "Then get to it dorko!" Edd didnt think twice. He took a good hold of Kevins cock and slowly made his way down. "Oh fuck ya baby! Fucking bounce on it!" Edd placed his hands on Kevins chest and rocked back and forth. The water was swaying around him with every move he made and it was starting to get to him. Trying to push the thought out of his head, he rose up and down a few times before stopping all together. It took a moment before Kevin realize what was wrong. "Edd. Look at me." But he was frozen. Kevin placed his hands on his face and stroked his cheaks. "Baby look at me. Eveythings fine. Keep ypur eyes on me and just feel, ok." Edd looked at him. "K"

As if trying to fuck the problem away, Kevin started a fast pace. Edds hips would definitely have bruises in the morning. The eye contact was unbreakable. Kevin knew all Edd was realy focusing on was the sound, so what other option was there than to be twice as loud! "Fuck Edd! Do you have any idea how amazing you feel?" Kevin groaned and sucked air threw his teath. "Eddward you look so yummy! Come on Double D, make some of those nasty sounds I love to hear!" That seamed to work. Edds eyes were now glossy and his lips were steady leaking noises. The water was now sloshing onto the floor. not wanting to have to clean up, Kevin slowed his pace..

Edd did not like this at all. He was so close! Just a bit more! He grabbed Kevins hair and forced him to look down at there conected bodys. "Dont stop! Dont you fucking dare stop Pumpkin! Be a good boy amd finish what you started!" Kevin groaned and grabbed the sides of the tub. "Put you feet on the bottom. Good, now here dork." With the new found position, the pace was now extreme. Water was goig everywhere but neither of them were aware, or maby they just didnt care. All Edd could here was the water but this time it wasn't bugging him, it was more of a soothing sound. Kevin could only here there skin slapping and the sounds coming out of his loves mouth. "F-Faster Kevin! Oh please Yes of my! C-comming!" Kevins head was tossed back he soon followed close behind.

After the had caught there breath, Edd looked down to a pleased face. No smirk, no mischievous grin, just a small smile. This made him blush a bit. "W-What?" Kevin smile got wider. "Oh nothing baby. Just that your sitting in water now and not freaking out." Edd gasped. "Oh my! KEVIN! This is wonderful!" Edd threw his arms around Kevin and held him tight. "I love you Eddward." "I love you to Kevin. "

***So first smut in the story, to short, to long? This was embarrassing to wright so I hope you enjoy! Love yall!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Hello doll face! This is a cluster of emotions now! I dont own anything as always!***

***Eddy house***

"Look Nazz thats all you have to do, ill handle the rest ok. You said you want Kevin back right? Well do you have any better ideas?" Nazz sighed. "No, of course not. It should work. I dont understand what your going to do though." Eddy laughed and grined like an idiot. "Nazzy Baby! Dont wory about it! The less you know, the more truth you can tell to the pigs!" Ed bounced up. "What Pigs Eddy? Will There Be Chickens To?!" Nazz giggled. "No lumpy, the pigs aren't realy pigs. There cops!" Ed frowned and went into Eddys closet. Why Ed liked it there, not even Double D could tell you. "Eddy you plan is amazing! I guess all thought years of scamming us payed off!" Eddy smirked and threw his arm around her middle. "Trust me baby, I got this! Now letts go befpre were late. ED come out of the closest, were going to school!"

***study hall thirt peroid with Kevin and Nat***

"So dude, where were you last night?" Nat kicked his feet up on the desk. "Dont wory about it dude. But from what I can tell I missed a hell of a party! There so many people with hangovers, its like zombies!" Nat amd Kevin erupted in laughter. "Ya you did dude. But seriously, where the fuck were you? You know damn well im not going to let it go, so just tell me" Nat looked over at him and flicked his nose. "Whats in it for me?" He knew this was coming, he was fully prepared as he took out his wallet and placed a picture face down.

"Thats somthing youll love, you cant touch it till you tell me though!" Nat frowned. "What picture could possibly make me tell you somthing?" "Oh, I dont know... Rember when you lost your hat for a day? Well me and Edd had it." this piqued his interest. "I was talking to Nazz. First it was a fight then she came to understand your love for Edd and not her. She wanted to appoligiz but I told her to wait for are trip. Shes ok, your ok, Edd should be mine, were all good!" And with that Nat snatched up the photo. "Nathan your and idi-" "OMG KEVIN THIS IS HOTTTT!"

"NATHAN! What do you have thats making you go crazy? Hand it over!" Miss Heart asked. "No its ok, its fine dont work ill be a good boy!" she didnt let up. Nat glanced over to Kevin with a defeated look as he placed the picture in her hand. "Thank you, now you know better than to... Nathan, Kevin. This is pornographic material of another student. and while I understand hes your boyfriend, this could have you expelled. You both will see me after class." Kevin was pissed. "Dude, thats so fucked up. Thays so embarrassing! Bro if you get me kicked out im going to kick your ass!" Nat was just kinda there starring off into space. Like he couldnt understand what had happened. One minute hes holding a sexy picture of Eddward wairing nothing but his captain hat and Kevins football jersey with his face down so his plump ass was sticking in the air and a lust filled look twords the camera. Then it was gone. "So... Can I have another copy?" "NAT!"

***After class***

The boys were sitting on the couch in the back of the teachers lounge waiting for miss Heart to get there. Nat was now sporting a nice and swollen lip and there was some dried blood under his nose. He'd let Kevin hit him, after all he knew he was wrong. As the door opened the boys both sank into the couch more. Edd was laughing with miss Heart. "Thats hilarious miss Heart! You sould tell mister Kenneth when you get the chance. Im positive he would be amused! Oh hello Kevin, hello Nathan. Oh, Nathan what happened to you!" Edd rushed over to Nat and pulled out some tissues from one of those travel things and tryed to wip off the blood. Miss Heart was waiting for one of the boys to appoligiz to Edd but that didnt seam to be happening. "Well boys I thought instead of explaining you, I would bring Eddward here and tell him what happend and let him decided your punishment."

Double D stopped his actions and exchanged looks with the two in front of him. "Expelled? Miss Heart what did they do?" She handed him the photo. "Keving was showing Nathan this in class. That is why I needed you." Edd stood there in shock. What he had been promised were private, had been shown to Nat. Who else had he showed! Why would he do this? How could he do this! He was starting to get mad now. Had he seen the others, the video? What all did Nat know about him? Stulf he had never told anyone, not even Eddy or Ed were now shared with someone he bairly knew. "Are you kidding me..." The tension in the air was so thick. Miss Heart sat down on the other side of the room. "Eddward, say what you need to say, for once dont hold back. You've told me that all of you are going on a vacation for spring break, you said on the way over youd be leaving right after school so say what needs to be said here."

He kept quiet for about thirty minutes, glaring at Kevin the entire time. Kevin could feel the hate behind his eyes and could not bring himself to meet his gaze. Finaly he couldnt take it any more. "Edd please say somthing, im so sor-" Edd stood up fast. "You dont fucking mean it, dont fucking say it! Kevin after all you told me it was just for you. Just. Oh crap. What am I supposed to do hu? Nathan just what all do you know about me? What all have you been told and seen?" Edds face was red as he fought back the tears. "D, baby please calm down, ive never seen you like this. Why does it matter so much? Its just Nat!" Eddward walked up to him and screamed in his face. "How about I show Eddy everything you've done. Better yet here!" He took out his phone, walked over to Nat and sat on his lap. "Here, how awesome does it feel to have your best friend looking at you with my dick in your mouth?!"

Kevin snatched Edd up amd held his arm over his head. "You know damn well that wasnt supposed to be shown!" "Just like mine wasnt! Let go of me Kevin! " Kevin tighten his grip and pushed him agenst the wall. "Fuck no! Your going to calm down and say your fucking sorry! This aint you! Your cursing and getting in my face! That aint you! So fucking quit!" Kevin screamed. Edd held the glare the best he could. He looked over and saw a terrified Miss Heart and Nathan standing not knowing what to do. He sighed and relaxed his body and finally let the tears fall. "Please let go of me. Im sorry."

As soon as his grip loosened Edd snatched his phone from Nat and ran out the door, ignoring Kevins crys of appoligy. This wasnt the first time Kevin had gotten in his face but this would be his first time ditching school.

Meanwhile, the three people left in the room were completely quiet. Miss Heart had no idea what to do. All she wanted to know was if Edd was ok. "I think that will qualify as a punishment for now." And with that she left. Kevin was standing there pissed and turn at Nathan. "This is your fault! " Nat walked over to the door. "Kevin im not going to sit here and be bitched out. You showed me the picture. You put your hands on him. You dude... You need to go appoligiz. I know you dont mean this, I know you love him." After that, Kevin was left alone...

***I know you might hate me for this but its ok! I promise after a while it'll be ok! This and the next chapter were supposed to be one chapter but it would be a verry long chapter and im trying to be careful with spelling! (yes I know I still can't spell but even with spell check some words still aint good! Anyways I love you guys and please review! ***


	5. Chapter 5

***lot of talkin, thats realy it.***

He rest of the day was a blur to both Kevin and Edd. Kevin got permission from miss Heart to stay in the gym after he apologized to her and promised to find Edd and make up with him. He didnt even try to find him. It realy didnt matter to him becaus soon they be in a hotel alown and he could show him how sorry he was. Kevin started free throws at the basketball hoop whole letting his head drift into dirty thoughts.

***Edd***

Meanwhile Edd was pacing his bathroom floor at home. "Oh dear! What have I done! Ive tarnished my spotless record! All because of Kevin... Was I realy the one wrong? No what he did was cruel. If it had been Eddy mabye, at least I know him!" -Ding dong- Hu? "Its only 11 am, who could it be?" As he approached the door, he could see a spatch of see grean hair. 'Great' "Hello Nathan, how may I assist you?" Nat scratched the back of his head, just like Kevin would when he was nervous. "Yo Edd Baby! Uhh, could I talk to ya? Like in a serious note?" Double D was irked by the improper use of grammar. Even if he was getting used to it, it still bugged him. But he moved aside and made his way to the couch. "Take off your shoes."

They sat in silence for a while, neither knowing how to start. Edd wanted to scream, Nat wanted to appoligiz. Every now and then they'd catch each others eyes but quickly look away. Finally, Nat grew tired of it. "Look Edd, ill ancer any questions you have ok? I know Kevin freaked nuts back there but he loves ya!" Nat grabbed Edds hands. "Come on man talk!"

"Was that the first photo youve seen of me?" Nat shock his head no.

"How long did you know we were together? "

"Kevin wouldnt have had the balls to ask you out if it hadnt been for me. Hes told me practicality everything dude."

"Why?"

"Why is it a problem?"

"I dont know. Maybe the fact I was told not to tell anyone, not even my best friends who would probably still be my friend if id told them, and yet he could tell you? Nathan I have nothing against you but tell me how thats fair! Do you have any idea how hard it is to watch the person you love be constantly touched or kissed by floozies and have no one there for support? What support did Kevin need that I didnt hu?"

Lost for words was all that could be said. Nat was watching. Watching the tears fall down Edds face as he tryed so hard to wipe them away before they fell, which wasn't working at all. Slowly he got up and moved to the other couch. "Hey" He took Edds hands, placed them on his chest and pulled him into his lap.

"Kevin can be an idiot and a hot head but i know damn well if youd have voiced this, he would have changed it. I've never seen him in love before, at least not this deep. Would it have been better if you could have talked to me to? Ya know like have someone there?"

"Im not shure. Probably. But I dont believe I could have talked to you that much, your grammar is attr- bad."

"Hahaha! Edd! Baby! Your with Kevin and your complaining about my mouth? Thats priceless!"

While Nat was losing his shit, Double D finally saw how he was positioned. He was in between Nats legs on his side with his face in his chest. "Um Nathan? Would you be so kind as to tell me why im in your lap?" He was responded with a nop and more laugher.

Eventually the laughing stoped. Nat looked down to see that Edd was asleep. He though about getting up but said skrew it. In a few hours theyd be on there was to Pannama City so a nap couldnt hurt either one of them. He saw a blanket by his feet and was happy his toes where free cause he could monkey toe it to his hand! "Good night Double Dork."

***Short, sorry but I already have the next chapter and this seamed like a good place to stop.***


	6. Chapter 6

***Nazz and Eddy***

By now what had happened was all over school. Most were shocked, some saw it as there chance, but two people were more that please. Eddy was currently scanning the halls for the blond hottie and noticed her talking to Chris, Andrew and Anthony. "Nazz! Come over here!" she looked back and smiled, bid goodbye, and was pulled into the janitors closet.

"Eddy! Nows are chance! Tell me you got somthing good!" Eddy sneared. "Go and talk to him. Say your sorry and hug him. While hes talking, try to kiss him and im going to get as many photos as I can and show D. Now come on!"

***Nazz and Kevin***

"Hey Kev, can we talk before the trip." Kevin stayed focused on his basketball, not bothering to acknowledge her. " Kev, I know I fucked up im sorry. I know I hurt you but I never ment to! Kevin please say somthing!"

"Go back to lunch Nazz." She frowned amd marched over to Kevin. "Im trying to tell you I approve and want nothing but your happ- Give Me The Damn Ball! Im happy for you. And I dont want somthing I did to fuck up are friendship. Kevin please dont make me lose you!" When she felt his arms around her, she smirked. "Naz were fine ok, can you just leave me alone right now?" Nazz threw her arms around his neck. "Can I get one last kiss then? For old times sake?"

"Then will you go away?" She noaded. Slowly he leaned down but stoped by her ear. To him it was just a kiss, to her, a second chance and he was well aware of that. "Nazz, I cant. Im in love with him. I truly want to be with him as long as he can stand me. And by you asking me to do that, that right there means you realy dont mean anything you said, and your not sorry, and im not either Nazz. I dont need a friend whos only intention is to hurt me. Even going to such lengths as to listen to Eddy. Pathetic Nazz, absolutely pathetic." Nazz gasped and backed away.

"Ya, I know. Jackson heard all you said. He saw you dip out into the closest and being the rude mother fucker he is, he listen in. And being and amazing friend like he is, he came and told me whats up. Even if he hadnt, I wouldnt have kissed you anyways. And Eddy, just so you know, Jackson is recording all of this. From the moment you stepped into the gym, we got everything. Like theres any way in hell id let you take away the best thing in the world from me!"

Eddy stepped out from behind the bleachers. "Fuck you shovel chin! You dont deserve him! Your only going to hurt him over and over again! I saw an opportunity and took it just like you did. How do you even know he wanted you or if he was just to afraid to say no? Think about that! Come on Nazz, lets finish lunch."

As they walked away, Jackson came out with the camera and threw am arm around Kevin. "Yo man dont let that jerk get to ya! I know hs loves ya! Remember when you came out and i asked the little dork why hed let us beet him all the time?" Kevin mumbled no. "He said cause he rather keep us hating him than put you on the spot. Or at least thats how Nat translated it. Little guy, big works. But sweet. Look lets go, coach wants us to do practice during 6th so we can leave earlier for spring break!"

***After practice***

"Rolf! Dude where did you get a freaking bus?" In the middle of the cul de sac was a huge bus. Not a school bus, one of those nice ones with recliner seats, air conditioning, and tvs in the head reat. "Do not question Rolfs moving contraption! Johnny boy, make head count! Rolf must double check bus like Nana said!"

Currently, Eddy, Ed, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, Nazz, Kevin Rolf, and Jackson were outside bringing there stulf onto the bus. "Rolf! Were waiting on Nat and Double D!" Rolf slid out from under the bus. "Strange, Double Edd boy is always first." Kevin looked around and shure enough, his boy and boy friend were no where to be found "Nats probably at home, ill get D.

The door was locked, but he knew where the key was. When he got the door opened, nothing could prepare him for the sight before him. His boyfriend with his arms wrapped around his best friends neck and best friends arms wrapped around his waist. Sleeping peacefully in each others arms... "Eddward..." Did he drive him into Nats arms? Naw that was to cheesy. But still. "HEY! What the hell are yall doing!?" Nat jerked up, and in the process, woke Edd up. "Oh.. Yo dude, this aint what it looks like!" Nat was panicking and Edd looked lost. "What do you mean Nat, were just sleeping. What more could it look like?"

Kevin stopped over and snatched Edd up. "Look, it looks like you would rather be with Nat than me!" This woke him up. "Kevin Barr you listen here!" Edd pulled his hand free. "For some reason your still mad when you have no reason to be! Instead of being rude, how about you listen to your friend hu? He came over to tell me to forgive you! And you have the audacity to accuse me of being with another individual?" Edds voice softened. "Kevin, im with you ok, and im in love with you. One fight will not change that. Yes im upset, and yes i was mad. But nothing would make me cheat on you!"

Kevin let his shoulders drop. Edd was right. "Ya, sorry D." He pulled him into his arms. "Im sorry to Nat. Seriously dude. Thanks for helping." Nat jumped up and hoped on Kevins back. "Your good bro! Now on word! Of to the cars!" Edd giggled and threw his arms aroud his neck. "Its a bus, and Edd, what are you doing?"

"Well, even if I forgive you, you still have to make it up to me! So you may start by taking Nathan and I to are seats! And you accused Nathan as well so he and I will think of a good punishment. Now pick me up!" When Edd was situated, he tracked out the door, laughing loudly to attract attention of two certain people. And he got his wish, they were glaring.

"Ah! So they were together yes? But Kev boy, why are these two on you?" Nat jumped off and ran to tackle Jackson. "Cause Kevins in trouble! Double Dork is going to punish him! Kevins in bitch mode this week!" Jackson busted out laughing along with a few others. "Damn, I never thought id see the day that you listen to someone ya jock!" Johnny smacked his back. "AWW is little Kevin going to be submissive this week for (swithch to manly voice) his big master Edd?" Jackson mocked as Nat died laughing. Edd got of Kevin and walked over to the bus then looked back and winked at the jocks. "If I tell him to be, he will."

***Bus ride***

It goes Jimmy Sarah, Nazz Johnny, Ed Eddy, Edd Nat, Jackson Kevin and Rolf driving. First hour was filled with Kevin being picked on. Next hour was a fight between Jackson and Eddy which ended up with Rolf pulling over and tying them together behind his seet. And the third was spent awwing at the water and multiple other sights. "Rolf says well will be there in a goat butter churn!" Edd translated that to another houre.

After about thirty minutes, everyone was excited as they pulled onto scenic highway. It was absolutely gorgeous! Edd was leaning on the window while Nat was doing somthing to a sleeping Kevin. "Edd, loo-Edd? Hey are you ok?" Nat poked his cheek, causing him to jump. "Hu?" "Dude whats up?" Edd leaned onto his arm. "I want to mess his head up. Will you help me?"

"Shure squirt what ya got in mind?"

"Well, you saw me in some very interesting positions and doing some lewd things. I belive its only fair if I see you like that to."

"Wow dude, why me? Am I starting to get to ya? Finaly a real guy got your attention?"

"Nathan stop. What I mean is I want to see Kevin like you saw me. But with me it wont be embarrassing. I want to see Kevin be your toy. I want him to be humiliated."

Nat grined like a mad man.

"Realy? You want me to fuck you boyfriend while you watch? Are you serious? Damn Dork, you got a fetish dont ya?"

"I guess you could call it that. Are you up for the task?"

"DUHH! As long as your naked to im down!"

And in a few short minutes, the bus came to a stop. Rolf threw the still tied up boys out and drug them to the front desk as everyone unloaded. "Oh Jimmy look at how big it is!" Sarah smiled in marvel of the extravagant hotel. "Oh Sarah look! The beach is right there! Were on the beach!" they squealed and ran off after Sarah told Ed to get there stulf. Nazz and Johnny were making small talk as they waited for Rolf to come back with room keys and trolleys. Ed was showing off his strength as he unloaded all the bags by himself. And after speaking to Nat, Edd went to Eds side, ignoring the glare from Nazz.

"Kevin baby, come on!" Nat whispered as he slid onto his lap. "Kevie poo! Im going to start toying with ya if you dont get up!" Kevin groaned, but still no eye response. Nat began to grind into his best friend. "Mmhh fucking A, D!" Nat snickered and kissed right under his ear. Kevin grabbed his hips as he pushed up into him. "Open your eyes baby. Come on, let me see them gorgeous globs!" Kevin groaned and did as he was told. "NATHAN! WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!"

Next thing he knew he was being kissed, hard and with toung. He looked around and saw Edd with a smirk looking into the window. Wait, with a smirk? This is his pay back isnt it? "Your in for a hell of a week babe! Now get your buns to your man!"

***Yes. This will be a hell of a week Kevin. :) Well let me know what ya think please! Tomorrow is mother's day so idk if ill have time to update or if its technically even appropriate to update tomorrow... Oh well. Next chapter soon :D***


	7. Chapter 7

***smut warning. I still dont own shiz***

"Rolf, may I talk to you?"

"Yes Double Edd boy, Rolf listens."

"I would like you permission to change the rooms. And make are charges cheaper."

"Rolf is intrigued, continue if you will."

"Well Nathan and I have come up with a plan to get back at Kevin. So instead of it being Kevin, Jackson and I, I would like to ask if you would let Jackson stay with someone else while Nathan takes his place."

"Verry well. So it will be Kevin Edd Nat, Sarah Jimmy, Eddy Nazz, Ed Rolf Jackson? Is Rolf forgetting someone?... Oh and Johnny boy! We shall put him with Nazz and Eddy to prevent bad things from happening yes. But I only allow this on one promise."

"Yes, what is it Rolf?"

"I want pictures!"

***Everyone in elevator***

"Hurry up Nazz, you can come back to get snacks later! I wanta sleep!" Nazz stomped over and flicked Eddy on the nose. "Fine. But you owe me a neck rub!" "Whatever!"

"Oh Jimmy this will be so much fun! We must take so many pictures! Promise me youll take me on a date while were here!" Jimmy giggled. "Of course Sarah! This place is so beautiful we must use it to its full advantage!"

"Tall Ed boy, would you come with Rolf to the beach?" Ed hugged his bag tight. "Ok!"

"Yo Johnny, if things get weird, wana split a room? I think my room might get a bit buzzy later." Jackson shouted to the other end of the elevator. "I think mine will first! Nazz and Eddy, EWWW!" Johnnys head got hit by Nazz.

"Umm guys, can I please have some room?" Nat shock his head and glanced at Edd. Edd puffed out his lip and got closer to Nat. "Well if were not on you, we can be on each other!" Nat switched with Edd so that his ass was pressed into Kevins groin and Edd was infront of him facing Kevin. He bent forward a bit and rocked back and forth between the two of them, causing them all to moan. "Jackson! we were wrong! There getting down in the damn elevator!"

***Nat Edd Kevin room***

As soon as he made it into his beed room for the week, he was rufly pushed into the bed. "What the f- Ohh~" Edd was straddling his chest and had his lips all over his neck. "D!" The bed shifted. "Nathan, do what ever pleases you!" Edd mumbled. Kevin felt his pants yanked off with his boxers and his leg spread. This was so embarrassing!

Kevin gazed up at at Edd with need in his eyes. "Eddward, wait please! How are you going to feel about this later?" Edd smiled and rubbed his cheaks. "Weve talked about your old crush on Nat, on how you realized you were bie from watching him. Nathan wont touch me unless you want him to. But other than that, this is your punishment. Nathan is going to have his way with you while I watch." by now his face must have matched his hair. Edd climbed off him and started to strip himself and then Nat.

"So you liked me eh?" Ya, now the blush was permanent. He stuttered out a yes while Nat rubbed right above his dick. "God Double D look at him! He looks like a damn girl, only got his shirt on!" Ya, not going away anytime soon!

"Nat, what ever your going to do hurry up! This is ridiculous!" expecting a laugh from the teal haird boy, he was even more shocked when he was dragged to the edge of the bed with his ass hanging off. He tryed to look down but didnt see him at all. "My My Nat! Your a dirty thing! Now I see why you are dubbed the king of butts!" Kevin looked over to Edd confused as hell untill he felt a soft wet toung run along his crack. He threw his head back, mouth parted into an O as Nat continued his ASSault on his bum.

This was definitely a fetish! This was better than all the jawbreakers in the world! The ridiculously obnoxious slurping sound that Nat was doing on purpose mixed in with the slurred moans coming out of Kevins mouth had him harder than hed ever been! Edd walked over there and grabbed Kevins legs, hiking them up and appart for more access. "Edddd~"

"Nathan, I think hes ready for more." Edd groaned when he saw Nat pull his head back, with his toung still in Kevin, and looked up at him. "Do me a favor and just use your toung. (Nat starts to move his head) No, just move your toung nothing else." Nat and Kevin were getting more turned on just hearing this little dork boss sex around like its completely normal. While Nat proceeded to toung fuck his best friend, Edd started to lick around the slit in Kevins dick.

Nat pulled back for a moment and wisper something to Edd, but all Kevin could hear was Edds giggles. As Nat returned to his task, he was now faced with Edds hovering dong in his face. "Come on Kev, this isnt much of a punishment so just enjoy. I remember just how much you practicality worshipped my cock after the first time I face fucked you!" Kevins mouth parted and he moaned. He could feel Nat smile agenst his hole and Edd start to thrust into his mouth.

***I dont think I should continue, I dont want my account band***

"Well Dork, is this what you pictured?" Edd and Nat stood side by side at the foot of the bed looking down at Kevin. "No." Kevins eyes were still glossy and half lidded. His mouth parted, letting out soft pants. Legs spread, quivering a tad bit, with evidence of the event still dripping onto the bed. "Its much better. Thank you Nat! I will be taking the shower now."

When Edd was clear of the room, Nat grabbed his shirt and helped his post high friend clean up.

"Hay Kev? Ya good bro?"

Kevin mumbled a fuck yes and smiled big. Teath showing and everything!

"Ok... So you got yourself a fuckin nympho dont ya cap! Like god damn I aint never thought Double D of all people was such a freak!" Nat and Kevins laughter was cut short by an "I can hear you and that is the wrong use grammar in that so called sentence of yours Nathan!" But the laughter resumed harder than before.

"Whatever babe! So are we still, like, well I dont know..., like friends and shit? Or is this to weird? "

"Bro, I just licked you butt and now im cleaning up your mess, we is good. But now you are never aloud to question what I will and wont do in bed ok?"

Kevin felt the accursed blush coming back to haunt him. Never again would he ever mutter the phrase 'you wont' to anyone during sex. Or to Nat in general. "Ya... I know better now... Wana go join D?"

***Eddy and Nazz***

"Oh Eddy this place is beautiful!" Eddy smiled up at her. "ya, you shure are." Nazz giggled and kissed him softly. "Oh Eddy, your such a romantic! Lets go check out the stand up shower." she said with a wink.

***Rolf Ed Sarah Jimmy Jackson Johnny at the beach***

"Ed boy! Toss ball to Rolf!" Currently the boys, minus Jimmy, were playing a small game of volleyball.

Four people didnt make up a real game, but they were evenly matched. Eds strength combined with Rolfs swift movement on one side. And Jackson strength mixed with Johnnys flexible body. All those years of climbing and swinging off the trees had done him good, and Jackson had definitely noticed.

***pass 2 more games***

"Hey guys lets call it quits for today. I could use a drink and a bite bad!" Jackson yelled as he rested hes sweaty arm on Johnnys head. "Ews dude you reak!" Jackson threw back his head and laughed. "Embrace it little man! Now come with me, lets go to the crab shack!"

Sarah and Jimmy were building a pretty big sand castle, despite being teens now. "Jimmy, after this what do you want to do?" Jimmy looked up and giggled at the sight behind Sarah. Ed and Rolf were walking like crabs up to them. "Lest play chicken with them!" Sarah noaded and grabbed his hand amd ran over to the two.

***Jackson and Johnny***

"Dude, that girl is so totally checkin ya out!" Johnny looked behind him in the direction he was pointing. A cute, short girl with beige hair made eye contact with him and began to freak out. "Oh no. Jackson we need to leave. Like fucking hurry!" Johnny jumped up and ran twords the exit, leaving behind a verry confused Jackson to deal with the girl.

"Hiya! Was that Johnny you were with? Oh my god I haven't seen him in sooo long! Oh im Patricia BTW! Your cute **-giggle-** Ive gota go back to my friends but will you tell the bug that Plank is here and would love to see him!? Amd id love to see you later to cutie! By by!" and in a blink, she was gone.

Jackson wondered around for a while trying to find his melon headed friend but was coming up blank. "I wonder what that girl did to him. Or who Plank is? Mabye hes in the hotel." upon entering the hotel he caught sight of a tall dude that looked alot like the girl he just ran into. "Plank Leave Me Alone!" Johnny?

He made his way threw the people and saw that his lil dude was crying, trying so hard to push the tall dude of. "Yo Johnny, whats the problem here?" he asked, stepping between them and cracking his knuckles. "J-Jackson, I wana go home man."

Jackson glared as best he could at the man known as Plank. After picking up the crumbling boy, he walked quickly into the elevator. His fast pace didnt stop untill he reached his shared room with Rolf and Ed, which he was glad were not here currently. As careful as he could manage, having not much experience in this manner, he placed Johnny on the bed and rubbed his back, desperate to calm him.

"Johnny, whats going on little man?" He shifted against him so that Johnnys face was in his chest. He had to strain his ears to hear the soft words come out. "please just hold me..."

***Bu bu bu! :] What could have happened between the two of them to make Johnny cry? Next chapter hopefully hear soon. Give my brain some encouragement and review please! Love yall!***


	8. Chapter 8

*** Sorry it took me a while to update, i couldnt find my tablet. Well again the only thing I get out of this is views so I dont own Ed Edd N Eddy***

"Johnny?" Jackson had been holding onto the hysterical boy for over an hour now. Within the past ten minutes or so, his breathing had returned to normal and no sobs could be heard. Jackson pulled back a bit to see the peaceful face hed grown accustom to was not there. This week seamed like it would be far from okay now.

***Johnnys dream* (trigger warning, abuse and rape mentioned)**

"Haha Jackson stop!" I run over to the side of my house and hide behind a tree, trying to get away from my boyfriend. "Come out, come out, wherever you are! You cant hide from me lil dude!" I giggle a bit as he draws near. I feel hands suddenly grab my waist and pull me hard. "J-Jackson, that hurts a bit dude."

I try to remain calm but I can feel his finger nails digging into me. "Jackson! Please! Your hurting me!" I look up threw tears and see a tall man reach down and rip my shirt open. Hes realy tall. I cant see his face. But its not Jackson. "JACKSON! HELP ME!"

I kick and scream and try to bit at the man to stop the removal of the rest of my clothes but its no use. Now im stark naked, srounded by a bunch of faceless men watching me quizer and cry. "Somebody. Please."

I look up in one last despite attempt to see who my attacker is. "Plank... PLANK NO! LetMeGo! Jackson!" I here his rumbling laughter. I can feel his breath on my neck. Slowly he slides his hands down my sides like hes allways done and shoves me back into somthing soft. Mabye he wont hurt me that bad this time. Ill just be good and nothing else will happen. Ill do what h-

"Johnny, im sorry but your a little heavy. Could you get off my ribbs?" I glance down and begin to cry harder. "No... Jackson you must leave! Hell hurt you to!" I grab his arm and go to stand up but am struck in the face by Plank. As always, hes just there. Quiet and cold. "Plank please! I, ill be a good boy! Just let him go!" He says nothing.

Im grabbed by the other Planks again and am forced to watch ths horrifying event unfold before me. Plank is rapping Jackson right in front of me and I cant do anything about it. Hes not responding to any of his beatings. Instead, hes smiling at me. "Johnny, dont cry lil man. Rember, I love you with all my -Thwink- "JACKSON!"

He snaped his neck. "Plank! Plank stop please! What do you want from me!? What can I do? Stop hurting him please." I know hes dead. But to have his limp body still being violated sickness me. "Jackson"~

***Real World***

What do I do? Hes mumbling in his sleep amd crying. "Jackson~" I shake hima bit when I see the look of terror plastered on his face. "Johnny. Hey! Johnny! Lil dude hey!" what can I do to wake him? Ive smacked him, pinched him, shock him, called his name, what else is there! Wait... Mabye like sleeping beauty? I cradle his head in my hand and with the other I gently rub his plump lips. Why hadnt I noticed his beautiful facial structure before? Why am I taking time to do this now! I gathered up all the courage I could and locked lips with him.

Imeadetaly, his shacking stops. But hes still crying. Mabye if I kiss him harder itll stop. I jabbed my thumb into the side of his cheek to open his mouth so I could slide my toung in. Mabye im just using this as a sick excuses to make out with Johnny. "Mmmhhh" I look at him and see the tears have indeed stoped but he remained asleep. I pull back from his mouth and suck on his Adam's apple tenderly. His tiny hands bunch at my hair and he pulls me to face him.

"Oh, well hey! Glad to see your awake! Well this is embarrassing... You were having a bad dream and I couldnt wake you." Oh please believe it! "Ya... I know..." his grip relaxes but he doesnt let go. Instead, he pulls me down and nuzzles into my neck. I can feel the tears fall again. As I shush him he mumbles a thank you. What going on with him?

***a while later, right around sunset.***

"Hay Jackson?" I could feel his soft breaths on my head. "Ya Johnny?" I thought hed be asleep, shit. "No, nothing. Dont work about it." He grunted and slithered down to face me. "Sup lil man?" I smile and relax into his arms... Wait? Im in his arms?! "U-uh why are you holding me?"

As if just waking up, Jackson jumps back and stutters for the words, finaly picking, "Shit dude my bad!" and "It was the only thing that would calm you down! You were crying and callin out my name bro..." I cant help but sigh at this and skratch behind my ear. "Ya, I know... I was hoping you wouldnt remember. That shits embarrassing ya know?" I close my eyes and lean back into bed. "Hay lil man, its all good." The bed shifted again as he sat down with his back twords me. "Johnny? What the fuck happened between you and Plank?"

I slide closer to him. "Jackson, its just a long history of bullshit. He was my boyfriend, he wasnt a very nice guy. Thats all there is to it, Ok?" I close my eyes and let out a sigh. "No, its not ok man! Fuck dude, come here." Next thing I know, Jackson has me scooped up like a girl in his arms. "DUDE!" I clutch his neck as he opens the balconie door with his foot. He sits down, leans agenst the wall between the railing and door, and makes me straddle him, facing him. "Jackson?" Hes looking out onto the water while rubbing my shoulders.

"look, if you wont tell me then your going to listen ok? I know he's here this week while were here. So I want you to cling to me like im your boyfriend. If he tryes to talk to you, im going to pull you into my arms and be the most over protective caring mother fucker youve ever seen! If I see him or any of his group looking at you, im going to pick you up and twirl you in the air! I dont care if your embarrassed, im going to do it anyways! This week your mine! Even when were not in public Im going to act like this. God it dude?"

I stay still, staring at his blushing face. Hes still looking at the water. The orange and purple from the sun set frame his face amazingly. "Jackson~" As he looked over to me I cup his cheak. "Then lets start now. Ok." I lean down to kiss him and he immediately kisses back. I can feel the butterflies begin to flutter. Maby this trip wont be so bad...

***Nazz and Eddy***

"So Eddy? What are we?" Nazz and Eddy were sitting on the funiture on the balconie, Eddy smoking a cigarette and Nazz putting on lotion. Eddy took a long pull "What do you mean? Were mutual friends over a common enemy. Right?" Nazz looked over and started rubbing her legs, causing Eddy to blush. "Well ya. Thats how we started but I dont realy care anymore. Obviously I deserve better. Like someone that would help me do somthing wben if it was wrong." Eddy sighed. "I dont think Nat swings that way blondie."

Nazz smiled lightly and moved to her thighs. "Mmm, no. I was thinking more like you." Nazz smirk when Eddys face dropped and his cigarette fell off into the sky. "Hu? Like me? Like date me? Me?" a giggle passed her lips. She stood up and walked behind the man she now had her eyes on and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "Yes Eddy~ This entire time weve been trying to break them up weve been getting closer. I know you had a crush on me back in the day so go on that old crush. I dont think we need them when we got each other ya know?" She leaned into his neck amd whispered, "I know I could do alot of things Double D has never done with you before~"

Eddy moaned softly and tilted his head back. He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into a hard kiss. The eventually stoped there make out session when they reached the bed. Nazz began to pull up her shirt but was stoped by Eddys firm grip.

"Ya, Nazz? I know this is going to be the last thing youd hear from me but I want to go slow. Yes, ive liked you for a verry long time and any man would jump at this chance!" Eddy paused and stroked her neck lovingly. "But if your going to give me a chance, I want to start this right. Think about it. If things realy work out and we end up with a normal life together, id want the kids to have a good example from there parents... Sorry for the mood kill."

All Eddy could think was he must have fucked up. Nazz was starring at him like he was crazy. after a few moments, Eddy finaly broke the air. "Nazz, im sorry. I guess ill see if I can stay in someone else's room." Half way to the door he was grabbed from behind. "Eddy, that is by far the single most beautiful thing ive ever heard! Your not going anywhere! I want you here with me."

For about thirty minutes they laid in bed talking about nonsense of the stulf they wanted to do while in panama city. "So Nazz, does this mean you wana be my girlfriend?" Nazz quickly noaded and curled up into his chest. "Ok well tomorrow we should talk to D and shov-Kevin. Lets put an end to all this bull shit." Nazz yawned. "Ok, sounds like a plan. Good night Eddy." "Good night Nazz"

***See, Nazz is ok now! To asses can make a right lol.***


	9. Chapter 9

***im cutting this story short. Like way shorter that it was supposed to be... This is the last chapter, for now atleast. If anyone wants a sequel, im down to do one. Ps, to anyone who ive offended with my bad grammar and shity spelling, I am sorry, like honest shit I realy am. Idk what to tell ya bout the spelling but the grammar, thats how i talk. Disclaimer: No one but Jackson was mine.***

"So ya Kev, im realy sorry. And you to Edd, I wasnt trying to go after you." Edd smiled big and hugged her tight. "Oh Nazz, all is well! I know this must have come as a shock to you!" Eddy walked to Kevin and smacked his back. "Me to dude. I still hate you but we kinda have to get along now, ya know." Kevin laughed and punched Eddy in the arm. "Whatever ass wipe. I still hate you but I love your dork and you love my girl." Kevin rested his arm on Eddys head. "GET OFF ME SHOVEL CHIN!" Nazz and Edd look at each other then began to laugh at there men. "Ya D, looks like everythings normal now!"


End file.
